United
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: "United we stand, divided we fall." The Avengers soon learn that they are not the only team of superheroes - there is the Justice League. Both teams meet and see the benefits of working together. They decide to send pairs of Avengers and JLA members to work together. But how will heroes like Batman, Wonder Woman, and others react to Iron Man, Thor, as well as other Avengers?
1. Chapter 1: Batman and Iron Man

**Author's Note:** For simple continuity, I've kept the Avengers in the film verse. JLA is in a generic non-specified verse, perhaps animated series, since they have no live action currently. My Bruce is NOT based off the Bale's portrayal in the Nolan films, I'm going classic comics/animated Batman.  
Also, in this made-up continuity, the Justice League are already an existing team, they were just very underground. After seeing the success of a superhero team like the Avengers, they have gone public. I did this as the Justice League existed before the Avengers in comic book continuity.  
If this fic is well received, it will become a series.

Bruce was going to kill Clark for this match-up.

Of all of the Avengers to work with, he was stuck working with the one he had tried to avoid working with at all costs. Anthony Edward Stark, or as he was also known, Iron Man. Bruce had known of Tony Stark for some time now. How could he not? Stark seemed to go to all ends to make sure the entire universe knew who he was. And he had took it one step further when he recently revealed that he was Iron Man, which Bruce saw as incredibly stupid. Perhaps because Bruce went to all lengths to keep his identity and dual lifestyle a secret. He saw this as more of another show of attention for Stark.

Though Bruce would admit, the other had proved his worth as a hero (though still only somewhat to the Dark Knight), in the recent battle that took place in New York City. Though, Bruce still was not completely sold on Stark as a hero, he had earned somewhat respect for the other man. Not enough to work with him, but it seemed that he was to have no say on that. For some reason, his team had elected Clark to be the one to pick the super pairs, along with Captain America from the Avengers. He wondered if Clark paired him with Stark to spite him. He wouldn't put it completely past the Man of Steel. Though, perhaps Bruce's negative feelings toward his partnership with Tony were playing a role, and channeling said emotions toward Clark.

Then again, he often had emotions like this toward everyone.

Either way, Stark was supposed to arrive to Gotham to work alongside Bruce. Tonight was their first night practicing the partnership, and Bruce was completely dreading it. He currently sat alone in the Batcave, busy on the computer. He was trying to find out as much information as he could on Tony's various Iron Man suits before the other arrived. He still was not in complete trust of the other man, although the conditions would require him to reveal his identity to the other. But either way, he wanted to know what he was getting into, just in case something went wrong.

"Sir, Master Stark has arrived."

Bruce peered from the corner of his eye as he heard Alfred walk in and announce his guest's arrival. He closed all of the open pages he had on his computrer, not wanting the other to know what he had been doing. "Alright, send him in." Bruce muttered, wondering if he would regret that decision in the very near future.

"So, if this is a Batcave, where are the bats?" Tony Stark asked obnoxiously, as Alfred led him in.

"I believe Master Bruce may acquaint you with his baseball one, considering his current emotional and excitement state." Alfred remarked, witty as usual.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce grumbled in an attmept to dismiss him. Alfred took this as a cue to leave the two men alone. Bruce got up from his chair, walking over to the other, who was already clad in his suit of iron and carrying the helmet for now. Bruce recognized said suit from the brief research he did, relieved the other did not surprise him with a new and foreign model.

"Mister Stark." Bruce greeted solemnly, extending his gloved hand out for a state.

"So. Bruce Wayne is Batman, huh?" Tony, of course, knew just as much about Bruce Wayne. How could he not? Bruce Wayne was in headlines and tabloids almost as much as him. Though, the Batman thing did come as a bit of a shock to Tony. He had not been anticipating that at all. Seems like he wasn't the only one who thought of the 'billionaire playboy' as a cover-up for a superhero alter ego, though it was no longer a cover-up for Tony.

"Yes, and unlike you, I'd like to keep it a secret. So do me a favor and keep your mouth shut." Bruce warned darkly.

"Ouch, talk about ice cold." Tony shifted his gaze away from Bruce, looking around the Batcave. "Well, this place seems pretty state of the art. Pretty impressive, Bruce."

"Thank you."

"Of course, it's not nearly as impressive as Stark Tower, my own creation, which has-"

"I didn't invite you here for a bragging competition, this is team business." Though Bruce had quite a few brags up his sleeve that he could easily use to counter. "You're supposed to work alongside me tonight, in my hometown. I normally patrol with Robin at this time, you can fill in for him." Bruce said, more or less belittling Tony to the status of his sidekick.

"Robin? You run around with a bird?" Tony asked.

"Robin is my side-kick, my ward." Bruce growled.

"Well, that makes more sense." Tony replied. "But seriously, don't think I'll be playing sidekick to some rich kid with fancy toys."

"And don't think I'll be playing side-kick to some rich kid playing dress-up in a suit of armor." Bruce countered.

"At least I'm not playing dress-up in tights and a cape."

"…let's go, it's getting late." Bruce growled, putting on his cowl, looking away as he noticed a smug smirk of satisfaction form on Tony Stark's face. What he would give to punch that man. He shook his head, wishing tonight would be over already. "Alright, I'll take the Batmobile into Gotham. From what I understand, you can fly in that suit, so just follow behind me."

"I want to ride in your car." Tony decided.

"Why do you need to ride in my car, you have those jets for a reason!" Bruce questioned, irritation clear and obvious in his tone.

"Well, yeah, but from what I know, this 'Batmobile' is a top-notch supercar. Rumour has it that it's your best toy, I want to see it in action." Tony explained.

"…call my equipment toys again and I'll show you what they can really do." Bruce said darkly, before approaching the sleek black car, and slipping into the passenger seat. "Just get in and shut up. Rule number one of the Batmobile - no talking."

"Well, looks like I'm breaking that rule." Tony replied, causing Bruce to clench his teeth and bite back the nerve to say something rude. He kept telling himself this was for the team, for the greater good of the world. Clark was still going to get it later.

"Buckle up." He told Tony, noting the other did not. He was used to Dick, who always buckled up and generally behaved.

"Oh yes, Mommy." Tony joked, as he climbed in the car, not bothering to buckle up. Bruce merely clenched wheel tighter, as a means to control his already short fuse. Once the other got in the car, Bruce started up the engine, opening the door to the Batcave and speeding off. He watched Tony from the corner of his eye though, noting the other inspecting every little aspect of his car.

"Hey, you wanna know how you can make this car better?" Tony asked.

"What happened to no talking?" Bruce mumbled.

"Well, what I think you should do is replace the-"

"It's fine."

"You didn't let me finish, because if you took out-"

"This car has catapulting seats - do you want me to show you how the passenger one works?" Bruce warned the other.

"Alright, alright!" Tony exclaimed, shaking his head a bit. "Would have thought a party guy like you wouldn't be so…rigid. To think, I always wanted to party with you."

"You already did."

"What, really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know, we were at the same party last year. All I know is that I left to get a drink, and the girl I was talking to had her tongue down your throat when I got back."

"Was she blonde?"

"No, red-head."

"What color was her dress?"

"Are we really having this conversation right now?"

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up, I'm just the one-"

"Quiet!" Bruce snapped out of nowhere, looking down to one of the GPS screens that flashed a notification at him. "Robbers. Eight blocks away." He said, before increasing the speed he was driving.

"Guess speed limits don't apply, huh?" Tony said, stumbling back as he did not put on his seatbelt.

"I told you to buckle up for a reason." Bruce grumbled, as he made a sharp turn. "We wouldn't even have this problem or annoyance if you had just flown like I said." This was almost as bad as the time he let Wally ride in his car. Fastest man alive, yet he insisted on riding in the Batmobile and bringing in mounds of fast food, which created trash. And even then, Bruce would rather have Wally here than Tony - that was saying something.

"Well, seems like everything is my fault tonight. Guess the great Batman can never mess up. Nope, you're just flawless, aren't you?" Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

"We don't have time for this." Bruce pulled the Batmobile aside and put it in park. He jumped out of the car. "I can stop these robbers no problem. No point in us both going. You stay here and watch the car." Bruce took out his grapple gun, and flung off with it the force it created.

"Wait!" Tony called out and sighed. "And just when I thought I was getting good at teamwork." Tony didn't think there could be anyone less willing to work and cooperate with others until he started working with Bruce Wayne. Was he like this with everyone? Or was it just the fact that the Bat did not want to work with him? He said they didn't have time for bragging competitions or ego battles, yet Bruce seemed to be the one fueling almost all of them. Either way, Tony knew he was not just going to sit back. Whether they liked it or not, they were a team tonight. And teams stuck together. Tony grabbed his helmet and put it on. He looked up, spotting the black cape go by on the rooftop of a near building. Bruce must be chasing them up there. Using the jet power of his armour, Tony started to fly up. But he stopped as he saw something falling from the sky. Rather someone.

It seemed Bruce had been overconfident. Sure, robbers were robbers and bottom of the barrel criminals, but they could be surprising every now and then. And in Bruce's overconfidence and underestimation, he slipped off the roof. Tony acted quickly and caught the Dark Knight in his arms, as the other struggled to find his grapple gun.

"Gotta say, you're the ugliest damsel in distress I've ever saved." Tony told the other.

"Will you put me down!" Bruce exclaimed, obviously not happy with having to be saved. He knew he could have saved himself. His grapple gun, he could have used that and then-…ah, what was the point, they had gotten away anyway. Tony settled on the rooftop though, Bruce immediately getting out of the other's arms. He looked around. "They couldn't have gotten far. If I take the Batmobile, I can find them and-"

"Alright, look, enough with this "I" and "Me" stuff, Batman." Tony did make sure not to say Bruce, as the other valued his secret identity. "I've read about your Justice League of America - you work as a team, a team where everyone is equal and you fight for the greater good of the world and justice. Do you really think you're making the Justice League proud tonight?"

Bruce said nothing at this. He refused to admit that Tony's argument was right, and that maybe he did let his own ego get in the way tonight.

"I don't care if you don't like me, Bruce, that's not why I'm here. I'm here for my team, your here for yours. Let's work together, stop those scumbags, have a drink and call it a night." Tony extended a hand for a shake. "Deal?"

Bruce eyed the other's hand for a long moment, looking from it to the other's mask. He slipped his gloved hand into Tony's armoured one. "Alright…deal." He agreed. This handshake was much more sincere and meaningful than their initial meeting one had been. It was no longer an ego struggle between the two men - it seemed as though they were able to find a common ground. The good of the world, and their teams.

"Good, now let's go kick some ass. No way are Iron Man and Batman going to be shown up by some low-class robbers." Tony said, as he flew off to pursue.

Bruce smirked. "Well, I don't know about Iron Man, but I know Batman won't stand for that." He followed in a sprint, used to keeping up with flying teammates. It didn't matter how or when he got there. What mattered was that they were going to fight together and win together.

—-

"Your move."

"Don't rush me, I'm thinking."

"I can feel my hair turning grey as I wait, come on."

A chessboard separated the two superheroes, both still clad in costume. Tony leaned back enjoying his drink, as Bruce contemplated his next move. The 11 o'clock news played in the background on the large screen, though neither man paid much attention to it. Bruce lifted his own chess piece, placing it down.

"Checkmate." He announce proudly with a smug smirk. Tony nearly spit out his drink at this.

"What! How? No way, there's no way." Tony studied the board, though it was completely obvious that Bruce had won fair and square. Now he was the one doing the underestimating. "Alright, best two out of three?"

"Deal." Bruce said, as he started to reset his side of the board, Tony doing the same. As this was being done, the noise from the TV became clearer and more obvious.

"…and in recent news, billionaire Tony Stark's Iron Man was spotted working alongside Gotham's own Dark Knight tonight. The two apprehended a pair of robbers who stole more than twenty thousand dollars from Gotham's bank. No comment has been made by Stark or Batman on the partnership tonight. Could this be a coalition of the recently revealed Justice League of America and the Avengers? Only time will tell. In other news, there was…"

"Looks like we made a pretty good team." Tony commented, as the board was set up.

"We were okay." Bruce decided.

"Maybe we can hang out like this more often." Tony suggested.

"Don't push it." Bruce said, though he did offer the tiniest of smiles to the other man. Tony laughed in response.

"Your move."

((Ending scene with chess was inspired by an image of Tony and Bruce playing chess, though I am unsure of the original artist. I hope you all enjoyed this fic, I apologize if it was a bit sloppy and choppy.

Any feedback/criticism would be appreciated. Thanks!))


	2. Chapter 2: Wonder Woman and Thor

Author's Note: After the popularity and great reception of my Iron Man and Batman chapter, I decided this will be a series. So the next match up is going to be Thor and Wonder Woman.  
Hence why the title has been changed as well.  
I heavily inspired Diana's character in here based off her animated-self, particularly in the DC animated Wonder Woman film. I wanted the ruthless feminism and the strength of her character, as well as certain ideas such as why she wears the colors she does. If you have not seen the animated Wonder Woman movie, DO IT. Easily one of DC's best animated films to date. Thor, like Tony, is his movie-verse counterpart. Though like with Tony, I do draw inspiration and ideas from the comics.  
The clearest comic idea will be with Mjolnir. If you have not read JLA vs. Avengers, Diana is able to lift Mjolnir. I included that idea in my fanfiction. Since Thor is in the movie-verse, he has not yet seen anyone else lift Mjolnir before, even though Cap and other Marvel characters have been able to. Hence why...well, read and see!  
Also, if anyone has any request JLA and Avengers pairs they want to see, please let me know! I am open to suggestions and requests. I will be more than likely doing a Superman and Captain America chapter, and Green Arrow and Hawkeye, but suggestions/requests are always loved and appreciated! The Avengers character does NOT have to be a movie Avengers, I will just set that character in the movie universe.

* * *

Diana of Themyscira was familiar with many gods and godesses- Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Demeter, the Goddess of agriculture and fertility, Hermes, the Messenger God. Why, she was even familiar with Zeus himself. Diana believed in and worshipped many gods and goddesses. Which is why she found it so hard to believe he partnership was with a man who claimed to be the God of Thunder. Diana scoffed at this idea at first. She knew the God of Thunder to be Zeus, of course. And she highly doubted that Zeus was on the other superhero team, these so called 'Avengers', as she had been alerted by Clark. Diana had only recently ventured into the world of man, everything was still relatively new and foreign to her. And a lot had happened relatively fast. She had become a hero to many, especially women, a founding member of a superhero team known as the Justice League of America, despite not truly being American yet herself, and now she was meeting fellow superheroes of another superhero team. This was her first meeting with many of these Avengers. Clark was bringing her to their base in New York City today, where she was to meet her partner, this so called 'God of Thunder', as Clark had told her. Diana seemed far from impressed still.

She had arrived before Clark, fully clad in her costume, of course, as her and Clark both kept their identities a secret. Clark had told her that many of the members on this team were the exact opposite though, having public identities. She only knew of one member of the team, minus this God of Lightning, that being Iron Man. And how did she know of him? He was the exact sort of man that her mother had warned her about. And after doing some research, she definitely had a few things to say to him. Diana waited outside the Avengers tower, seeing it as polite and courteous to wait for her own teammate to arrive before entering. She knew Clark was known for being on time, so she did not mind waiting too much. She had attracted quite a bit of attention in her waiting though, many reporters coming up to her and asking her about the Justice League's relationship with the Avengers, as well as simply taking photos. Diana did not answer or reveal any information regarding the working partnerships, she did not believe that this had to be common knowledge. She did wish to walk away though, as her patience was drying with all of this attention. Thankfully, she looked up to the sky and saw the silhoutte of Superman. A small smile formed on her lips, as he landed next her.

"Superman." She greeted calmly.

"Nice to see you too, Wonder Woman." Clark responded, as he and Diana turned to enter the tower, Diana being the one to hold the door for Clark, clearly attempting to emphasize to the reporters that women had a duty to be chivalrous as well. Diana always strove for empowerment of women, especially when many seemed so weakened and secondary to men in this society. Clark never minded though, understanding Diana came from a complete separate world from him. He was the last one to judge, for obvious reasons.

Once inside the Avengers Tower, Steve Rogers or Captain America, the leader of the Avengers, came to greet them.

"Superman, Wonder Woman. It's nice of you to join us. And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, miss." Steve noted Diana's costume, particularly the colors, once again for obvious reasons. He smiled at this. "And ma'am, if I may say, it is an honor to have such an incredible and empowering woman wearing the colors of our fine nation."

"It is a tradition of my people to wear the colors of the flag of the nation one is visiting." Diana explained to Steve. "I thank you for your kind words. It is nice to see more kind and considerate men in this world." She offered a small smile to the other.

"Hey, they're here!" A voice said from behind Steve, as Tony Stark entered the room with a grin. "Clark, Diana. It's an honor to have you here in Avengers Tower. Especially you, Diana." Tony was clearly attempting to flirt with Diana. He clearly had no idea what he was getting into.

"You are Tony Stark, correct?" Diana asked.

"The one and only." Tony said proudly.

Diana feigned a smile, before she leaned in and punched the other in the face, clearly having been planning this. And of course, the Amazon princess packed quite the punch. "You are the type of man that has caused my people to seek isolation from this world. You view women as mere game and take advantage of us for your own pleasures! We are your equals and shall be treated as such!" Diana exclaimed.

Silence passed the room for a moment. Tony looked dumbfounded, and honestly beyond intimidated by Diana. He had not been expecting that at all...

"You'll have to excuse Diana, Mr. Stark. She is not from around here and comes from different customs and beliefs." Clark apologized. Though from what he knew about Tony, maybe he did deserve at least one punch in the face.

"Understandable. I'm not exactly from around here either." Steve said, though he did help Tony up.

"With all due respect, I have come here to meet my partner for this team coalition." Diana said, slightly embarrassed by her rage and fury just now. Perhaps it was a bit uncalled for, and perhaps rude to do so in a place where she was a guest...but she felt so angered by just the sight of a man such as Tony Stark. She did have a bit of a fuse and did use slaps and punches when pushed too far - Steve Trevor knew that first hand.

"No offense taken." Steve assured her. "You partner had some business to handle back at his own home. He's...not from around here either, to put it lightly."

"Care to elaborate?" Diana inquired.

"Well-" Steve began, until he heard someone burst through the front door. Well, speak of the God in question. "Great timing. Princess Diana, I'd like to introduce you to your partner, Thor." Steve, of course, refused to introduce the hero as any sort of God. "Thor, this is Princess Diana or Wonder Woman." Steve introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, woman of Wonder." Thor said, as he extended his hand out to take Diana's in greeting. Diana did so, assuming he would shake her hand, though she immediately pulled away as the other attempted to kiss her hand.

"A true shame I can not share the same pleasure." Diana said coldly.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Thor inquired, looking a bit confused.

"I do not need to be greeted in such a fashion based on my gender alone." Diana exclaimed, clearly not impressed by Thor and most of the Avengers thus far. Though she did like Captain America, he seemed to be a good and honest man.

"My intention was not to offend you, woman of Wonder. I was merely greeting you with manners and chivalry that I was taught." Thor assured, sensing the woman's anger.

"Taught by men." Diana remarked coldly, not looking to Thor. More silence fell in the room. Steve cleared his throat in an attempt to break it.

"You two are actually not on patrol tonight. Tony will be heading to Gotham City to meet Bruce Wayne, they will handle Gotham. Clark and I will be handling New York." Steve explained to the two.

"Gotham was tonight? Crap!" Tony exclaimed before running off.

"Steve, perhaps we should go discuss further business regarding the teams. Leave Diana and Thor to become more acquainted?" Clark suggested to Steve, thinking that more might get accomplished if they were left alone. The relationship already appeared to be on a rocky start as it was. Steve nodded in agreement with Clark.

"Alright, that sounds good. If you two need anything, we'll be on the meeting room on the top floor." Steve assured, as he left the room with Clark, leaving Diana alone with Thor. Diana still refused to look to the other though. Thor more or less looked confused, wondering just what he could have done in such a short amount of time to make her so angry. He frowned a bit, not exactly the best when it came to figuring out another's emotions. Especially when it came to the opposite sex. He figured that perhaps simple conversation might be the best way to start. "The Captain has enlightened me of information regarding you, woman of Wonder." Thor began.

"May I ask what he has told you?" Diana asked, though still not looking to the other.

"You are a warrior and a princess from an isle solely inhabitated by females. You have incredible wisdom and fight with the strength of thousands of m-...individuals." Thor caught himself with this, noting the female's general distate for men. "You do appear to be worthy of the name you have given yourself, woman of Wonder."

"That is all indeed true." Diana replied. "And according to my comrade, you claim to be the God of Thunder." Diana put heavy emphasis on the word 'claim'.

"I do not 'claim', as you so put it - I am the God of Thunder. I am the son of the great God Odin." Thor said proudly.

"You speak lies!" Diana snapped. "For I know the true God of Thunder, the ruler of Olympus himself, Zeus. How dare you insult my God with such talk!"

"I do not know of this Zeus you speak of, though I shall not ignore your accusations of my lying. I speak the truth!" Thor's anger was clearly increasing as well.

"Your lies only persist. It is in nature of man to tell lies and make false accusations. You are mortal, how dare you attempt to put yourself at the level of the Gods!" Diana scoffed in absolute disgust.

"Mortal you say!" Thor more or less yelled. "You are a foolish woman. You speak as though you know the forces you are dealing with, yet you can not even allow another to talk in hopes of explaining to you. Your stubbornness and unwillingness to incorporate a belief that goes against your own shall be your ultimate demise."

Diana's anger only became more evident as the other made all of these accusations regarding her, though perhaps her anger was most clear due to the fact that the points Thor made held validity to an extent. Either way, Diana found herself quickly starting to lose her head and her composure the more she conversed with Thor. "If you are this mighty god you claim you are, I challenge you to a duel. I have gifts from the gods, the true ones. If you are the real god that you claim you are, you will be able to crush me in a matter of moments. My people often handle conflict through duel and battle."

"As do mine." Thor remarked. Normally, he would not fight a woman. Though he would still hold back. Though not much. This woman had to be called 'Wonder Woman' for a reason. And she was on a team of some of the finest superheroes, from what he understood. Dueling seemed to be a common ground they shared. And he wanted to see what this woman could do as well. "I accept your challenge, Woman of Wonder. I propose we do so in the training facility. I shall lead the way." Thor told her, though his anger was still clear in his tone. Diana did not oppose this suggestion, it would probably be best to do so in such a location. Though she was not overly pleased of following Thor, she allowed the other to lead the way, as she obviously did not know where said location was.

Once there, Diana tightened her bracelets, not looking to Thor as she spoke. "You may choose one weapon to fight with."

Thor wondered if he should use Mjolnir, if that would be too extensive for this battle. He did not want to hurt his future teammate after all. "I respectfully decline."

"It is highly advised you use one, unless you wish for the beating to be even more humiliating and quick."

Thor...well, even if he was trying to be a gentleman to the fiery woman, he would not allow for such a comment. "Fine!" He snarled, as he summoned his mighty hammer, which of course came into his grasp rapidly. He certainly did not plan on summoning any thunder, for that would indeed be too much. And too destructive to the tower. It had just been renovated, after all. "I shall use my hammer. Choose your weapon wisely."

Diana of course removed her Lasso of Truth from its attachment at her waist, cracking it like a whip to show her selection.

"Your weapon is mere rope?" Thor could not resist the urge to let out a chuckle at this.

"It is not about the power or force of the weapon, it is the ability that you can do with it. I shall not hold back." Diana warned. "Let us begin. Make your move." Diana advised, as she took a battle stance. Thor hesitated, but he lunged after her, aiming a punch in her face, clear he was holding back. Diana took this punch. "You punch like a child. It is clear to me that you are holding back. What if we were in a true battle and your opponent was a woman! Would you hold back like so?" Diana exclaimed as she returned with one of her own super-powered punches. Thor...had clearly not been expecting this and was taken off guard. He fell back at this punch and collided into the wall. Now it was clear to him Diana had super strength, similiar to that of the Captain. He only felt his anger rise though. How could she even compare such a simple duel like this to facing an actual foe? Of course gender would not play a role! Though Thor had never engaged in battle with a woman before this. He did briefly wonder if he would be able to do so, even if she was evil. Perhaps this sort of training duel with Diana would prove to be helpful. He got back up quickly and charged at her again, this time attempting to swing his hammer at her. Diana raised her bracelets to block it, creating a loud noise as the two weapons collided. Thor was astonished as her bracelets did not shatter. Just what were those made of? Either way, he reacted quickly as Diana attempted to deliver another of he punches. He caught her fist and used this force the throw her into the wall she had thrown him into before.

Diana winced in pain a bit, though she seemed glad that Thor was finally starting to fight her on the same level and see her as a worthy adversary. It made him a bit more tolerable, oddly enough. He was seeing her as any opponent, regardless of gender. She was curious about that hammer of his. From the collision, she could briefly feel the immense power it created...it intrigued her deeply. She rose to her feet again, seemingly pleased when the other raised his hammer in preparation to use it. Diana reacted quickly to this, drawing her lasso once again. She swung it in the air a few times, before lunging it toward the hammer and wrapped it around. She did this in a quick and swift motion, with very precise movements. And in one mighty tug, the hammer was able to slip from its wielder's hand. Thor...was taken back by this on many levels. First, he was impressed by Diana's movements. But more importantly...she had been able to indirectly lift the hammer. Which meant that she might have the ability to actually lift it. Which meant she was one who was worthy. He was astonished. Never had he seen anyone aside from himself or of course Odin be able to lift the hammer. Yet this woman...she had the ability to possess and harness the power of Thor.

The hammer fell to the floor between the two of them, the lasso still wrapped tightly around it. Diana stopped mainly because she noted Thor's expression. She obviously did not know of the power the hammer possessed and what she had actually done just now. She thought Thor's shock was more so because she had taken his own weapon from him. "Often in duels, when one opponent has taken the other's weapon, it is a sign of victory. Shall we follow those rules?"

Thor slowly nodded, trying to step away from his state of shock still. "...yes. I shall admit defeat to you, woman of Wonder." Thor of course could easily still fight on. But he was honestly slightly intimidated by Diana right now. And he did not want her to lift his weapon, afraid of just what might happen if she were to do so. He made sure he was the one to remove the lasso from Mjolnir, not wanting Diana to unknowinlgy lift it and have his fears manifest. He removed the golden lasso carefully, and handed it back to Diana.

"You fight better than most I have ever seen. You possess great power, woman of Wonder. You are a true warrior and I eagerly await to see what other wonders you are able to create." He left his hand extended to Diana after she took the lasso back, trying to create a peace offering through a handshake.

Diana wondered if he was going to attempt to kiss her hand again. Though she did put her hand in his this time, pleased to see it just ended up a shake of comradery. "While I am still not fully convinced you are a God, I do see you as a worthy teammate. And I encourage you to challenge yourself into proving that you are indeed a 'God'. Perhaps I will believe you one day. Though it is unlikely." Diana did offer a very small smile. Thor laughed lightly at her words.

"I shall take to the challenge, woman of Wonder." Thor assured.

Diana smiled a bit more before she re-attached her lasso to her hip. "I am going to go and find Superman, I have a few questions for him. Our night to patrol is soon. I will see you again there." Diana said, her tone softer than it had been since she met Thor, though she did still keep the sternness and strength in her voice. She swiftly left the training room, leaving Thor alone. Thor frowned as she left, looking down to Mjolnir in his hand.

"...just who are you, woman of Wonder?"

((Yes, I left a lot unanswered, I know. I apologize if the fight was a bit short and choppy, I am horrible at writing action/combat. I do plan to revist certain pairs. There will definitely be another Batman and Iron Man story, and perhaps a Thor and Wonder Woman one as well where Diana actually does lift Mjolnir directly and is able to harness the power of Thor. I do hope this was enjoyable though!))


End file.
